Do You Know My Name
Do You Know My Name is a song on Make It Pop. This song was featured in the episode, Homecoming and Eggs. Performers *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song Lyrics Remember when we first met, that moment I looked at you and I knew that this was it I know you saw right through me, and clearly We felt something that words could not describe We both saw the signs The way you'd talk to me, talk to me, and take a walk with me I’d been waiting for this for so long The way you held me, and told me, one more dance maybe Remember how I felt it oh so strong, I could not believe it I will be here, right by your side All I can do, is watch over you I don’t if you feel the same Still I’m wondering now Baby do you know my name Nowadays you pass me (pass me), on my street (my street) but you don’t realize I’m watching you I'm not getting through How can I get to tell you (tell you), show you (show you), I still love you How can I make you make you see You should be sorry Wish you could talk to me talk to me, take a walk with me Throw a dime into a wishing well You gotta hear me, believe in me, you’re what I need baby I adore you, is it so hard to tell, I know so well that we belong together You were right there, right by my side You were sweet and so true, was crushin’ on you, oh We had it all, what can I say But it’s all over now Boy you don’t even know my name Ooh yeah Baby can you see it, the starry sky is above you, I just wanna hold you, And take you on a ride Ooh yeah Wish that you could feel it, I got this feeling inside me, I’m going crazy You make me wanna fly You were right there, right by my side You were sweet and so true, was crushin’ on you, oh We had it all, what can I say But it’s all over now You don’t even know my name I will be here, right by your side All I can do, is watch over you I don’t if you feel the same Still I’m wondering now Baby do you know my name Jodi and Corki Reprise ''See here: ''Do You Know My Name (Jodi & Corki Reprise) Trivia *This is Sun Hi's first solo performance, not counting her imaginary sequence of Now I Am Here. *Sun Hi used this song to impress Mr. Stark so he'll cast him as Dorothy for the school play. *There are two versions of this song: **One sang by Sun Hi **Second sang by XO-IQ together Gallery Category:Songs Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Erika Tham Category:Performed by Louriza Tronco